Tainted Destinies
by TechnoSamurai
Summary: When we lose someone we love. Where do they go? Can they find their way back home? We hope so...


Tainted Destinies By Techno_Samurai  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Characters do not belong to me they belong to SQUARE SOFT  
  
PROLOGUE: ..Things are happening, happening maybe to fast. Why? I mean I think I have changed? Or maybe I haven't. The day that it all ended seemed like it would have been a start of something great, wonderful even. Story's are supposed to have a happy ending right? Well this doesn't seem happy not even for me. I lost them.. Most importantly I lost her. And all because I couldn't stand and fight and protect them, I lost my pride, I am no lion as they say. I am the lion's prey. I am a coward.  
  
Squall Leonhart stood in a void of darkness everything was as it shouldn't be. There was nothing.. absolute nothingness. No Trees, no ground to walk on, no sky to see, no life. Squall just stood there taking in everything with no emotion. "This is probably were I belong" he said. (I can't stand not being with her, not having her to hold, not having her to love.) "RINOA!!" Squall shouted as loud as he could. "EVERYONE!" (where are you). "This is all my fault if I just would have fought." Squall looked around him. "This place was just like my self on the inside before I met you Rinoa." "It's only fitting that this is my punishment." He walked around for hours. Trying to find anything that resembled something. "GOD DAMNIT! I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" "This is just like that bitch Ultimecia's time compressed world." (Only there was something there, Rinoa was there) Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Squall caught I glimpse of a strange light. He walked toward it. As he drew nearer he noticed that the light gave off a familiar aura. "Ellone? SIS is that you?" he said shaking a little." There was something very strange with this light it gave off tremendous power. And then he heard a voice. " No Squall Leonhart this is not Ellone, my name is Eve. I came here to help you." She had a very soft sweet voice like someone else he knew. "But your not even here! I don't even no where the hell I am!" The voice seemed that it was smiling. "Its just like you, that's correct I am not here, like Ellone I can talk to you telepathically." (Like Rinoa too.) "So what are you? Wait are you a Sorceress?!" Squall was a little stuned. (I thought Rinoa and Edea were the only Sorceresses) "Of the sort. I am half Sorceress" she said. "Squall I don't have much time.. he will find me if I don't hurry." Eve stated. Squall stood there dumbfounded "Wait! Don't go!" Squall pleaded. "Do you want to know how you can get mother back?" Eve flatly said. Squall was struck (Huh mother? She must mean Raine?) "I don't see how." "Raine has been dead for years." Squall was sure of it. "Ha Daddy you are silly" Eve said daddy like it was normal for her. Now Squall was really dumbfounded. (What the hell is going on?!) Eve seemed to be smiling again. "Squall you are my father and Rinoa is my mother." Squall looked at the light I was longing to go into it, and see her. "I.I don't understand" he said. "It will come back to you in time, right now you have to find away out of this world this is YOUR world, it's just like the world you wanted before you met mother." Eve expanded. "What do you mean? I never wanted a world like this!?" Squall yelled. "I know but you were given no choice, he brought you here." (He WHO!? Who the hell!) "Who brought me here!" "and why!" "Squa..Dad I can't stay here any longer, all I can tell you is that he is a Sorcerer and a powerful one. His name is Kain. And you killed his daughter." "Who?! I never killed anyone's daughter." Squall said. He was really getting agitated, to many things going on at once. "Dad his daughter was Ultimecia." Squall stood there unsure of the words, this isn't good everything that we hoped for couldn't have been achieved, not with evil still around one especially that wanted revenge, especially on him and his friends. "Daddy I have to go now goodbye, you can save mother please try with all your heart and soul." And then the light and the beautiful voice was gone."Wait!! don't go please!!" he fell trying to catch the light, but there was no use. He was alone for the first time in his life ever since meeting her, yes he was alone.. and he hated it with all his heart..  
  
Eve stood alone crying to herself. (I miss you soo much daddy..You have to come back to us)..She sat in a class room in Balamb Garden or a place that was once the Garden she grew up in. Thanks to Kain it was nothing more than ruins. This was the future she lived in The only hope for the past and the future was in the hands of her father Squall Leonhart.. 


End file.
